


Crush Culture

by Woozimin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Casa Amor, Convivencia, F/M, Love House, Programa de parejas, Programa de televisión, Reality TV, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozimin/pseuds/Woozimin
Summary: La vida de Gio cada vez era más complicada y las piedras en su camino eran más grandes con cada paso. El dinero comenzó a hacer falta para poder pagarse la universidad y la constante necesidad de experiencia laboral para ser contratada estaba siendo un total impedimento. Fue entonces cuando su amiga Hye le recomienda entrar en un programa de entretenimiento en el que pagan bastante bien por sobrevivir en televisión, actuando como la pareja de algún miembro del famoso grupo SEVENTEEN. ¿Iba a ser fácil concursar como la pareja de Lee Jihoon?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Original Female Character(s), Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Female Character(s), Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Original Female Character(s), Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Original Female Character(s), Jeon Wonwoo/Original Female Character(s), Kim Mingyu/Original Female Character(s), Kwon Soonyong | Hoshi/Original Female Character(s), Lee Chan | Dino/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s), Lee Seokmin | DK/Original Female Character(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Original Female Character(s), Xu Ming Hao | The8/Original Female Character(s), Yoon Jeonghan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bienvenid@s a una nueva historia!  
> En este caso, nuestro personaje principal es Woozi!!  
> Si os gusta el cantante Conan Gray, os sonará una canción suya titulada, Crush Culture, de ahí está inspirada esta historia por si queréis ver la letra.   
> Espero que os guste mucho y agradezco el apoyo que le deis a la historia. Besitos, Woozimin <3

Puedo decir con total seguridad que no esperaba que mi vida fuera a ir decayendo con cada día que paso. Mis esperanzas de futuro son cada vez menores, si es que aún queda algo de eso dentro de mí. Posiblemente todo comenzó a ir de mal en peor cuando mi madre decidió casarse de nuevo con ese tipo al que llama amor de su vida, aunque yo lo vea como un completo inútil que no merece nada que provenga de ella. Sin embargo, no sé en qué momento mi relación con la mujer más hermosa que han visto mis ojos, comenzó a ser tan lejana que podemos vivir meses sin comunicarnos o saber absolutamente nada de la otra. De vez en cuando, hablo con mi hermano Kwan sobre la situación de casa, ya que él tiene aún diecisiete y no puede salir de ese infierno. Le prometí hace unos años que se iría conmigo en cuanto fuera mayor de edad, aunque eso se vea demasiado difícil en este momento.

La distancia familiar también afecta al dinero, es cierto que cada mes aparece cierta cantidad en mi cuenta bancaria pero no es suficiente como para pagarme la universidad. Las becas ayudan hasta cierto punto, para pagarme el piso en el que vivo junto a Hye, mi mejor amiga. En realidad, la única persona con la que hablo si no es exagerar demasiado, la conocí cuando su anuncio sobre la búsqueda de una compañera de piso apareció en Twitter. Vivir en una ciudad diferente, pagando comida, agua, luz y una larga lista de gastos, hace que sienta que pronto tendría que verme pidiendo dinero en las calles. Tampoco puedo pedirle más a mi madre, ya que ella tampoco gana demasiado.

Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de entrevistas de trabajo que había hecho en este punto de mi vida, sin embargo, la necesidad por una experiencia laboral era el primer impedimento para conseguir el empleo, además de que nadie quería a una chica con el horario tan exigente como el que tengo establecido.

-¿Y por qué no te presentas a la tele?—aquella idea me hizo reír en medio de un río de lágrimas, el cuarto en la semana para ser completamente sincera. ¿Televisión? Sí claro—No estoy bromeando. Sé que la idea no te hace demasiada ilusión pero se gana algo por participar en los programas de parejas en ese canal de cotilleos. Ahora están haciendo los castings para uno nuevo. No te cierres a esta oportunidad, al fin y al cabo es lo único que te queda—sonaba triste pero era completamente cierto.

Así que llegamos al punto en el que me encuentro ahora, la noche de antes de aparecer en un canal solamente visto por gente adolescente y adultos aburridos que buscan algo de salseo que comentar. Sería querida por una parte de los televidentes pero muy odiada por la mayoría. Ni si quiera sé cómo es posible que me seleccionaran a mí para un programa de amor, bueno, si es que se puede denominar de cierta forma. ¿Alguna vez habéis buscado el nombre de vuestro artista favorito seguido de las palabras "boyfriend material" en Twitter e incluso en Pinterest? Bien, pues en eso se resumía la temática de lo que sería mis próximos meses de verano. En realidad, no se fijarían del todo en mí, porque lo que realmente buscan es la imagen aesthetic que se crean las chicas y algún que otro chico en la cabeza al ver a su cantante favorito en esa situación, imaginándose que la chica con la que están, son ellos. Sin embargo, siempre existe alguien que no entiende que todo esto es falso y que probablemente me hagan firmar un contrato para olvidarme de mi pareja en el momento en el que el último capítulo sea lanzado.

SEVENTEEN había sido el grupo elegido para esta ocasión y con algo de curiosidad los busqué alguna que otra tarde por Internet. No voy a engañaros, son realmente guapos y atractivos, más de lo que llegué a imaginarme. En el momento en el que nos preguntaron en el cuestionario sobre quién creía que se asemejaba más a mí, coloqué los tres nombres que primero vinieron a mi mente, pensando muy bien en lo que iba a contestar y recordando cómo se llamaban con dificultad.

Me despedí de Hye, aunque fuera a verla de vez en cuando, ya que algo me inventaría para salir de aquella casa que habían construido simple y llanamente para guardar las mentiras que se decían allí dentro. Ella besó mi frente antes de que bajara del coche, deseándome buena suerte y esperando a que entrara a lo que iba a ser mi futura pesadilla.

Bienvenidos a Crush Culture


	2. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¡Venga ya! ¡Es tu momento de expresarte! ¿Cuándo vas a tener una oportunidad de dar a conocer tu punto de vista a tanta gente? Seguro que hay muchas personas pensando igual que tú

Esto es mala idea, es más, he tomado pésimas decisiones a lo largo de mi vida, como aquella vez que pensé que independizarse era vivir una vida tranquila, sin embargo, esta es la peor sin duda. Y ahora, mirándome en el reflejo de un espejo con luces demasiado potentes, mientras que más de veinte personas van de un lado para otro en esta pequeña habitación con el ruido de maletines de maquillaje abriéndose y cerrándose y los secadores de fondo, me doy cuenta de que no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté esta petición. Ni siquiera soy capaz de aceptar la solicitud de Instagram de alguien que no se encuentra en mi círculo de amistades y ahora tengo que abrirme una cuenta nueva para que los televidentes me sigan para saber más sobre mí o mejor dicho, lo que es bonito que conozcan.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—susurra una de las chicas que también van a participar. Es completamente diferente a mí, en el buen sentido por supuesto. Tiene el pelo demasiado largo y bien cuidado, oscuro en las raíces y más claro en las puntas, es cierto que no soy de las que le agrada ese tipo de peinado pero en ella queda muy bien. Sus facciones son delgadas, ojos oscuros y algo pequeños, aunque no demasiado. Tiene una sonrisa iluminando su rostro y dudo que estuviera hablando conmigo porque en cualquier libro adolescente sería la estúpida chica que roba los novios de todas y además, se ríe de ti en el instituto.

-¿Es a mí?—ella asiente feliz, lo que hace que sonría de vuelta porque me recuerda mucho a Hye, ella es demasiado alegre y linda, totalmente distinta a mí en ese aspecto—No mucho, me agobia los espacios cerrados con muchas personas.

-Entiendo—junta sus labios en un gesto pensativo, algo que dura milésimas de segundo porque de nuevo tiene ese brillo en los ojos que le hacen ver adorable—Soy Hana, encantada. Siento ser tan directa—ella encoje sus hombros, retocando su cabello, ahora con ondas demasiado suaves—Te vi algo perdida y me pareciste buena chica, no me caen bien el resto. Son demasiado...

-¿Falsas?—ella comenzó a reír y asintió de nuevo, levantándose para colocarse detrás de mí y poder observarme en el espejo—Soy Gio, por cierto.

-¡Ay que ver! Que mal trabajo han hecho contigo, con lo guapísima que eres. Anda deja, te retocaré el peinado y el maquillaje. Entre nosotras, lo hacen porque el resto no tendrían oportunidades de salir con ninguno si a ti te pusieran en condiciones. ¿He dicho ya que eres bellísima?—mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante los cumplidos, no estoy muy acostumbrada a ellos, teniendo en cuenta que siempre salgo a la calle como si estuviera viviendo debajo de un puente y no dejo ver más allá de mis ojos, a causa de la mascarilla que siempre coloco para tapar al menos la mitad de mi rostro. No me veo bellísima ni guapísima como Hana ha dicho, siento que soy alguien demasiado por debajo de lo que se considera "del montón", por lo que no me creo demasiado sus palabras. Hye siempre me dice que no sé valorarme, sin embargo, no entiendo qué hay que valorar de mí. Hana tiene algo de razón cuando termina de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, porque ahora me veo incluso aceptable, algo sorprendente.

-¡Vamos! Queda poco para empezar—al menos acertaron con mi vestimenta. Los vaqueros eran anchos y cómodos, salvo por la zona de la cintura, lo cual era de agradecer porque casi ningún pantalón llega a quedarme tan bien como lo hacen estos. La camisa que eligieron era algo abierta por el escote, aunque los cuatro collares de diferentes alturas tapan más de lo que pensaba. Gracias a la chica que conocí, ahora mi cabello se encuentra ondulado al igual que el de ella y con los productos que me echaron nada más empezar, parecía recién salida de peluquería.

El plató es demasiado bonito, con plantas altas en cada rincón y luces diminutas colgando de una pared a otra. Pequeñas polaroids cubren ciertas zonas y supuse que eran de programas anteriores a este y por lo que pude observar, todos los rostros se veían muy felices en esas imágenes. Todo gritaba aesthetic, Pinterest y Tumblr, pero al menos, parecen tener buen gusto decorando interiores.

-Ahora dirán lo típico de siempre, que sigamos el contrato, nada de insultos o malas palabras porque estamos en horario de menores. Que sigamos sus indicaciones y que sobre todo, ¡nos sintamos cómodos! Aunque existan ocho cámaras grabando cada una de tus expresiones, divertido, ¿cierto?—pronunció Hana a mi lado.

-¿Te gusta salir en la tele o lo odias tanto como yo?—ella ríe de nuevo y suspira, observando a los chicos del staff repartiéndose algunas etiquetas y botellas de agua.

-Me gusta, es decir, me encanta, pero siento que dicen demasiadas bobadas para lo que todos sabemos. Firmamos un maldito contrato, sabemos para lo que estamos aquí. No sé, si alguien quiere hacer algo malo, lo harán sin tener en cuenta esos malditos papeles—tenía un buen punto, no podía discutirlo. Agradecí encontrar al menos a alguien aquí con la que pudiera hablar sin miedo, o al menos comentar todo lo que se pueda llegar a transmitir en el programa.

Sin saber muy bien cómo o cuándo pasó, ya estaba ocupando mi asiento y el presentador estaba hablando de una manera muy exagerada detrás de cámara para calentar la voz o algo así. En algún momento, los chicos entraron sin hacer demasiado escándalo, todo lo contrario al resto de compañeras. Parecía que se iban a desmayar a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no podía parecerme la escena más ridícula, al igual que a Hana, quien se apoyaba en mi hombro, ocultándose mientras reía demasiado fuerte.

-¡Ho-Hola chicos y chicas y bienvenidos al mejor programa de televisión para pensar si realmente estás con la pareja adecuada, Crush Culture! Soy Minkki, vuestro presentador de confianza. En esta nueva temporada tenemos a un grupo de chicos que ha sido muy solicitado, ¿estarán igual de solicitados a la hora de hacer parejas? ¡Demos la bienvenida a SEVENTEEN!—una ronda de aplausos apareció del público, aún no entiendo qué hacen aquí y también me pregunto cómo de aburridas tienen que ser sus vidas para gastar su precioso dinero y tiempo en venir-¿Cómo os encontráis, chicos? ¿Hay nervios?

-Pues Minkki, ahora que lo preguntas, obvio que hay. Esperamos no decepcionar mucho a todas las personas que nos están viendo— dijo un tal S.coups, el que supuse que era el líder si mal no recuerdo. Estaba claro que no iban a arriesgarse mucho en su contestación y ahora que me doy cuenta, no hay ningún chico sentado entre nosotras. Me pregunto si llegaron a hablar con los miembros para saber su sexualidad o si simplemente dieron por hecho que eran heterosexuales, y esa segunda opción me parece incluso más apropiada.

-Bueno, iremos al grano presentando una a una a todas las chicas que tendrán la suerte de salir con uno de estos increíbles hombres—una risa cansada salió de mis labios, lo suficientemente suave como para no ser escuchada por las personas que se encuentran demasiado lejos de mí. Estaba tan mal toda palabra dicha en esa misma frase que no sabría por dónde empezar. ¿La suerte de salir con uno de ellos? Entiendo que son famosos pero podrían ser ambas partes las que consigan encontrar a alguien decente en este programa. Además, ¿increíbles hombres? Nadie puede asegurarme que una vez que las cámaras dejan de grabar y las luces se apagan, fueran lo que dicen ser.

Resulta que el papel que rellenamos en la entrevista va a ser sacado a la luz una vez que nos diéramos a conocer. Podrían haberlo dicho antes de contestar sin pensar y sin investigar lo suficiente. Lo bueno es, que aún quedan personas delante de mí y cada vez hay menos miembros libres. La selección era fácil, nosotras nombrábamos a las tres personas que colocamos en la lista de los miembros que más se parecían a ti o que más querías-como si fueran un premio o algo así- y ellos tenían una especie de mando con un botón en el centro que apretaban si aceptaban la petición. Por el momento, todas habían conseguido a alguien que les llamaba la atención y no voy a mentir, tengo miedo de ser rechazada aunque sea en este estúpido programa, al menos sé que si estoy sola voy a acabar con el miembro restante. No es como si me importara, es decir, todos son increíblemente guapos, pero no quiero sentirme como las sobras.

-Otra preciosa pareja. ¿No es la pareja perfecta? Jun es tan alto y Lia es mucho más bajita—rodé los ojos, siendo tan poco disimulada que hasta Minkki captó perfectamente el gesto, riendo por haber encontrado a su presa—¿Qué ocurre Gio? ¿Algo que decir?

-¡Oh, no, para nada!—como si fueran a dejarme como si nada, porque al fin y al cabo esto era entretenimiento y este juego parecía divertido para salir en televisión.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Es tu momento de expresarte! ¿Cuándo vas a tener una oportunidad de dar a conocer tu punto de vista a tanta gente? Seguro que hay muchas personas pensando igual que tú—todas las miradas se centraron en mí, miembros del staff, los chicos y demás compañeras. Yo simplemente me limité a sonreír y a mirar a la cámara que me indicaron para ser grabada en primer plano.

-No tengo nada en contra, es solo que deberíamos normalizar las parejas en las que la chica es la persona alta y el chico, pues, el bajito. Quiero decir, no hay nada malo en lo contrario, pero creo que es igual de lindo la otra manera. No sabéis la inseguridad que pueden llegar a pasar las chicas altas por no encontrar a alguien que les supere en altura e igual ocurre con los hombres pero de forma opuesta. Leemos demasiadas historias de parejas perfectas y creo que tenemos una idea equivocada. Esa perfección debería verse reflejada en el trato entre ambos, el respeto y la confianza. ¿No crees, Minkki?—todo quedó en silencio y ya podía sentir la claqueta que diera por finalizada la grabación, echándome de allí por hablar demasiado. Sin embargo, vi un destello de felicidad en el rostro de los chicos que se encontraban mirándome justo en frente. Se escucharon de nuevo aplausos y el presentador sonrió agradecido por mis palabras, respiré de nuevo con normalidad tranquilizando mis nervios y relajando mi postura en el asiento.

-Eso ha sido realmente bonito. Tienes un gran pensamiento, así que, ¿por qué no seguir contigo? Venga, Gio, háblanos un poco de ti—tomé aire de nuevo, coloqué cerca el papel que me entregaron antes de empezar la grabación con la información que completé sobre mí. La letra se veía demasiado descuidada, raro en mí, cuando soy demasiado perfeccionista.

-No hay mucho que comentar si soy sincera—una sonrisa salió de mis labios de forma tímida, porque ahora todos se estaban fijando en mí de nuevo y sentía cómo algunas compañeras me miraban mal y con cierto asco—Encuentro la paz leyendo o escribiendo mientras escucho algo de música, eligiendo aquella que encaje a la perfección con la situación en la que me encuentre o el sentimiento que tenga, así que se puede decir que tengo una canción para todo. ¿Qué más? Me gusta dibujar pero no soy muy buena en ello, por lo que dejo de hacerlo cuando me siento demasiado abrumada, sobre todo a la hora de hacer los rostros, es demasiado complejo para mí. Supongo que como a la mayoría, salir con amigos es algo divertido, aunque necesito mis momentos de desconexión para recargar las pilas y volver a ser sociable. Amo los gatos, en casa de mis padres tengo tres y tendría uno pero es demasiada responsabilidad para mi pequeño apartamento compartido. Estoy estudiando en la universidad y se puede decir que soy algo exigente en eso, me gusta hacerlo todo perfecto. Viajar es algo que me encanta pero de manera tranquila, en la que puedo descansar y admirar un nuevo lugar al mismo tiempo. ¿Creo que eso es suficiente?

-¡Wow! ¡Eres alguien muy centrada! ¡Me gustas!—yo sonreí de vuelta, ¿qué más se supone que tengo que hacer?—Bueno, vamos a por el punto importante. ¿Quiénes son esas tres personitas con las que podrías compartir tus maravillosos hobbies?—observé la lista, intentado recordar los rostros de aquellos chicos.

-Uno de ellos es Wonwoo—pronuncié nerviosa, captando la atención del niño, se sonrojó un poco después de nombrarlo porque ninguna lo había hecho antes—El segundo es Woozi—saltó en su sitio, sonriendo y mirando a Wonwoo sorprendido, ¿había algo mal?—Y por último, Dino.

-¡Tampoco tienes mal gusto! Bien, pues veamos los resultados sin esperar más—miré la pantalla de fondo con miedo, el corazón me va a mil por alguna razón y de vez en cuando, intento percibir algún movimiento en las manos de los chicos.

-¡Vaya! Parece que nadie se anima. Es una pena, con lo buena chica que es. ¡Ustedes sí que no tenéis gusto! Os daré una nueva oportunidad, porque me parece realmente injusto—mi expresión se entristeció, no voy a mentir. Tenía la mínima esperanza de que alguien iba a pulsar aquel dichoso botón, aunque fuera por equivocación—Lo siento, Gio. Parece que nadie-

-¡Espera!

-¿Woozi? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo que decir?—dice de nuevo Minkki, con un tono de felicidad e ilusión en su voz.

-¡Sí! Yo-yo creo que mi mando no funciona. Yo le di al botón las dos veces y no está reaccionando—su voz sonó tímida e incluso puedo decir que bajo esa capa de maquillaje, hay un ligero tono rosado causado por tener que intervenir por primera vez en todo el programa, dudo que sea realmente por mí.

-¿De verdad? ¡Entonces tenemos otra pareja! ¡Me encantan los finales felices y a nuestros televidentes más todavía! ¿Cierto? Os estaremos observando con el nuevo hashtag que aparece en pantalla. ¡Felicidades Woozi y Gio, ahora ya sois pareja oficial de Crush Culture!


	3. Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, Gio. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Se puede decir, que pude respirar con tranquilidad una vez que el pitido que daba por finalizada la grabación se escuchó por todo el plató. Si os lo estáis preguntando, no, no hubo un encuentro inesperado en los camerinos, tampoco comenzamos a hablar como si nos conociéramos desde pequeños y no chocamos por los pasillos provocando que tuviéramos una conversación llamativa. En realidad, tan pronto acabó la grabación, se llevaron los chicos tan rápido que dudé por un segundo si que el edificio estaría en llamas o derrumbándose. Por lo que, después de finalizar el programa, nos vimos de nuevo en los vestuarios donde tuve que cambiarme, para utilizar mi ropa, delante de una mujer que decía que era mi estilista y que aunque utilice mis prendas no puede dejar que me vea mal en televisión. Lo que quiere decir, que el significado de privacidad no es algo que se haya aprendido aquí.

Más tarde, nos subimos a un coche y la situación era tan surrealista que incluso pensé que firmé un secuestro por error. Aunque lo bueno es que Hana estaba a mi lado y me hizo el viaje mucho más ameno, ya que el resto hablaban de productos de belleza que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Tampoco me malinterpretéis, bajo la imagen de una chica que no se preocupa mucho por su apariencia, tiene también una pequeña obsesión por el maquillaje y el cuidado de la piel, sin embargo, mis ahorros son tan escasos que hace mucho que no utilizo nada de eso.

-Recordad, hay cámaras por toda la casa, excepto las habitaciones. Ya sabéis, es un programa en horario de jóvenes y tampoco queremos que se vean imágenes demasiado explícitas. Sin embargo, tened en cuenta que aunque no haya eliminaciones, sí está la pareja de la semana, por lo que podéis ser algo más cariñosos en las zonas comunes pero sin rozar el punto de lo vulgar y conseguir así más votos. También recordad que aquellos que queden como la pareja de la semana podrán salir de la casa al lugar que más deseen—el joven que nos acompañó a lo que sería mi nuevo hogar, nos comenzó a explicar bien las normas de la casa. Se veía cerca de los veinticinco y por su sonrisa, pude notar que le gustaba demasiado manejar este tipo de situaciones, parecía más un niño pequeño mostrando su colección de peluches que un adulto.

Todo se podría describir como caro, tendría que trabajar desde que nací hasta los cien años para poder pagar todo lo que aquí se recoge. Observaba cada estancia con la boca demasiado abierta y poder disfrutar de cada parte como si fuera mío, es simplemente maravilloso. ¿Quién no iba a utilizar un spa o una piscina interior en esta oportunidad? Y aunque temí ver las habitaciones con todo mi corazón, agradezco que pensaran en todo y añadieran literas. No eran las típicas demasiado pequeñas, aquellas que se encuentran en todo campamento para niños. Eran bastante grandes y si lo quieres, pueden dormir dos personas en ellas, aunque preferiría que esa no fuera una opción para ese tal Woozi. Su nombre se encontraba claro en la cama de arriba, al igual que el de Mingyu en la de al lado y posiblemente compartir habitación sería un horror en otra situación, pero en esta me parece una bendición de Dios. Lo malo es que no era Wonwoo, es decir, no me malinterpretéis, no es por Mingyu en sí, la razón es que Hana era la pareja del muchacho y me hubiera gustado estar en la misma habitación con ella, aunque todo no puede ser tan bueno al fin y al cabo.

Tras mostrarnos absolutamente todo, y cuando digo todo es todo, se marcharon para dejarnos algo de espacio para acomodar todas las pertenencias. No tardé mucho, ya que tampoco tenía demasiada ropa que guardar, así que me limité a mirar mi móvil demasiado cansada como para curiosear por la zona y tener que enfrentarme a otras chicas. Es cierto que no he hablado con la mayoría, ya que mientras estábamos en el coche tuve que parecer decente e intervenir si quería pasar desapercibida entre ellas, y aunque es clara la diferencia de intereses, tampoco son un incordio total.

-¿Puedo pasar?—una voz femenina sonó desde la puerta, dejándome ver a una chica risueña acompañada de Hana.

-¡Soy yo, Gio! Soo me ayudó con mis cosas y ahora vengo a ofrecer la mía. ¿Necesitas algo?—la chica se sentó a mi lado mientras que la que había nombrado como Soo dejaba su maleta sobre su cama, al igual que la mía, la de abajo. No se veía mala persona y a juzgar por su delicada apariencia, no sabía si iba a resultar alguien demasiado cariñosa o dulce para lo que mi paciencia puede aguantar.

-No, terminé hace nada. Tampoco me he traído demasiado—me senté con la espalda pegada en la pared para dejar espacio y que Hana se colocara de forma más cómoda, aunque mi vista estaba clavada en Soo, intentando adivinar qué tipo de persona es.

-Deja de mirar—susurró Hana con una sonrisa—Te va a caer bien, sabes lo que pienso de las que se encuentran aquí, así que confía un poco en mi elección. Además, ¿tan mal te puede parecer mi hermana?—mis ojos se abrieron demasiado cuando Hana nombró aquello. Eso era casi imposible, son tan sumamente diferentes que nadie se daría cuenta de su relación familiar y parece que no soy la única que lo piensa, ya que al ver mi expresión comenzó a reír.

De repente, se escuchó la puerta principal abriéndose y tras eso las ruedas de varias maletas introduciéndose en el hogar. Ya estaban aquí y no podía darme más miedo tener que afrontar la situación, no soy buena empezando una conversación y más sabiendo que tendré que aparentar ser la pareja de uno de ellos.

-Hana, se me olvidó algo en tu habitación, ¿me acompañas?—dijo Soo, provocando que el pavor aumentara dentro de mí, teniendo la habitación para mí sola cuando Woozi decida entrar.

-¡Sí, claro! Gio, tranquila, puedes con esto. No te van a comer, o sí, depende de lo que quieras que hacer con Jihoon.

-¡No tengo esos pensamientos con Jihoon!—mis mejillas se colorearon en el instante después de que Hana dijera aquello, incluso delante de su hermana y mi voz salió disparada sin darme cuenta de que la puerta se estaba abriendo al mismo tiempo. 

-¿Qué pensamientos se supone que no tienes conmigo?—la voz del chico llamó la atención de todas, dejándonos ver su figura aún con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Mientras, un chico alto se encontraba detrás de él, sonriendo como un niño pequeño y saludando de forma divertida con su mano.

Muy bien, Gio. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.


	4. Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reglas entre los dos tenían que establecerse cuanto antes. No podían salir en televisión sin antes dejar claro qué es lo que no quieren que pase.

La habitación se había hecho incluso más diminuta ahora que la situación se había cambiado a algo totalmente incómodo. La postura de Jihoon estaba aún en la puerta, como si tuviera que pedir permiso para entrar a su propio cuarto a partir de ahora. Tenía una pequeña maleta a su lado, a diferencia del gran equipaje que llevaba Mingyu consigo. El alto apartó de un empujón al otro, inclinándose en forma de saludo cordial, algo que imitamos las tres chicas que nos encontrábamos allí. 

-Venga, Jihoon. No seas un maleducado y saluda—el nombrado le miró con llamas en sus ojos, pero siguió su consejo de mala gana—No es así de normal. Necesita entrar en confianzas, luego es realmente molesto—dijo el menor de los dos, acercándose a la cama que se le había asignado.

-Como si tú fueras mucho mejor que yo—Jihoon entró también, pasando delante de mí, esquivando mi figura como si ni siquiera existiera en este preciso momento—Por cierto—dijo, dándose la vuelta, enfrentando a Hana y a Soo—¿Quién de las dos es la pareja de este cabeza hueca?—las dos quedaron petrificadas, la pequeña de las hermanas se sonrojó, levantando la mano con timidez ante las inesperadas palabras de Jihoon—Buena suerte con eso. 

-Oye, no hables de mí así delante de ellas. No le hagas caso, seré un buen novio en el programa, eso tenlo claro. En realidad, Gio—Mingyu me despertó de mi trance, parecía que no pintaba nada aquí, aunque eso es completamente cierto—Deberías comenzar a prepararte para aguantar a este cabezota—el ofendido suspiró cansado, rodando sus ojos y dirigiéndose hacia sus pertenencias, desdoblando todas las prendas y colocándolas una por una en el armario. 

-Podré soportarlo—encogí los hombros y me dirigí a la cama, tumbándome en ella de nuevo, intentando pasar desapercibida, sin embargo la mirada triste de Hana estaba observándome, esperando adivinar cómo me siento en este momento. Le sonreí para que se tranquilizara, estaría bien, no me haría daño fingir delante de cámaras. En cambio, a Jihoon parece no gustarle esa idea demasiado.

-Soo necesita ayuda con sus cosas, ¿podrías ayudarnos Mingyu?—el nombrado dejó lo que tenía en las manos, con los ojos bien abiertos, aunque seguidamente les regaló una feliz expresión.

-¡Claro! No hay ningún problema—seguí con la mirada a los tres marcharse de la habitación, no sin antes aceptar el beso que Hana me lanzó, como si estuviera haciéndome algún favor. Suspiré, dirigiendo mi atención a mi teléfono. Las menciones habían explotado y la cantidad de seguidores iban aumentando en cada red social. Tuve que hacerme una cuenta nueva para todas ellas, era lo mejor si no quería que saliera a la luz todos esos tweets en los que lloro por algún capítulo nuevo del anime que estuviera viendo en el momento. Miré a Jihoon, quien seguía de pie junto a la cama, ordenando todo lo que trajo consigo. Intenté mantenerme en silencio todo lo posible, pero era difícil teniendo en cuenta que tenía que convivir con él y que en algún momento tendríamos que actuar como…pues eso, como una pareja.

-¿Cómo prefieres que te llame?—pregunté, buscando un tema de conversación no demasiado molesto.

-Por mi nombre, ¿no? No quiero motes cariñosos como cariño-

-No me refiero a eso—me acerqué a él para poder mirarle de más cerca, sentándome en el filo de la cama, justo al lado de las escaleras—Ya sabes, el nombre artístico y el real. 

-¡Oh! Eso—sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa, aunque supongo que era el color que normalmente decoraba esa zona, dándole una imagen sana a su rostro—Puedes decirme Jihoon, aunque no te lo recomiendo en televisión. Ahí, prefiero Woozi.

-Por mí está bien, si para ti lo es, obvio—silencio de nuevo. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, no me queda otra que seguir viendo algo interesante en Youtube si no quiero morir del aburrimiento.

-Gio—pronunció mi nombre por primera vez desde el programa, puedo notar a la perfección que está algo incómodo en este momento. No lo estaría tanto si me explicara qué es lo que piensa sobre esto, podría ser todo más fácil de esa manera.

-¿Sí?—pregunté, intentando animar al chico a seguir hablando. Ahora estaba sentado en su cama, con los pies apoyados en los últimos escalones de las escaleras. Me miraba dudoso desde arriba y la escena no podía parecerme más surrealista. Cualquier chica estaría gritando en este preciso instante, cualquier fan quisiera tener a Jihoon en esta distancia, vivir el momento que yo estoy viviendo. De nuevo el pensamiento de estar en el sitio equivocado aparece en mi mente. Yo no debería ser su pareja, posiblemente una chica como Hana, con amor por la salir en todas partes o como las que están aquí por gustarle el grupo. Sin embargo, no había otra opción y si me eligieron fue por algo, no podía negar la oportunidad de un poco de dinero fácil. 

-Necesito hablar contigo, sobre cómo serán las cosas—yo asentí, levantándome para estar al alcance de su visión, para no sentirme pequeña por la diferencia de altura entre mi cama y la suya. Sin embargo, él palmeó el espacio a su lado, moviéndose del lugar en el que estaba sentado para dejarme la libertad de subir los escalones. 

-Antes de que digas nada—su mirada se clavó en la mía, podía notar que bajo su imagen de persona algo distante, había un rastro de nervios, de pavor a esta situación—No haré nada que te haga sentir incómodo o a mí—abracé mis piernas, intentando protegerme de la situación—Si es que eso te sirve de algo.

-Para eso, tendrás que saber que no soy como Mingyu o Jeonghan. No me gusta ser romántico incluso cuando todo esto es una farsa. A lo que me refiero es que, no puedo establecer una “relación”. No te besaré como si te amara, no te tocaré fuera de cámaras, no puedo actuar exagerado, porque carats saben que tampoco soy así. Deberías saber que no puedo aparentar ser el novio que la mayoría de chicas quieren porque no puedo, no va a surgir nada entre nosotros ¿entiendes por dónde voy?—me quedé estática en el sitio, ¿me había dicho todo eso de la nada? ¿He tenido la mejor suerte al haber sido elegida por él?—Lo siento, Gio. Te podría haber elegido otra persona, quizás a alguien del grupo le gustes incluso más y si surge algo entre ustedes sin que las cámaras os pillen, por mí está estupendo. No me debes nada.

-¡Dios!—suspiré de alivio—No sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacer con eso. Yo tampoco quiero una relación, Jihoon. No quiero que surja nada entre nosotros, así que no te preocupes por mí. Que miedo, pensé que te había gustado o algo por el estilo cuando me elegiste—comencé a reír, asimilando que de verdad no iba a tener que aguantar a alguien demasiado empalagoso. 

-No dije nada de que no me gustaras. Incluso dije que puede que haya alguien al que le gustes más, no que no me atraigas en absoluto—mi risa cesó para dar paso a la suya. ¿Qu-qué estaba intentando decir?—Seamos honestos, te elegí por algo Gio.

-¿Ah, sí?—pregunté curiosa, no sabía qué podía llegar a atraerle de mí—No me digas que fue lo que dije en el programa sobre las relaciones. Yo no soy así de valiente en realidad, lo dije con miedo y ni siquiera sé cómo no me echaron de allí en el momento en el que abrí la boca.

-En realidad, ya te eché el ojo antes de eso, aunque eso sumó muchos puntos, todo sea dicho. Pero no fue, no fue precisamente lo de la altura lo que me hizo decidirte—su voz tembló un poco, supuse que era un tema que le afectaba demasiado, todos tenemos inseguridades después de todo—Fue el hecho de que tú tuvieras un pensamiento tan…liberal. Normalizas temas que no lo suelen estar.

-Ya bueno, es problema de la sociedad no hacerlo. No soy una diosa por pensar correctamente.

-Ahí es a donde voy. Más que el aspecto, es decir, sin tener en cuenta que eres guapa, no vamos a negar lo innegable, supe que puedo hablar contigo de temas que posiblemente no podría hacer con el resto de chicas que estaban allí sentadas.

-Para no querer una relación, estás diciendo cosas tan buenas de mí que lo estoy dudando—ambos reímos ante mi comentario, sintiéndonos cómodos por primera vez desde que este estúpido programa comenzó.

-Poco se habla de ti, tú fuiste la que me eligió en primer lugar—dijo ofendido, aumentando el volumen de nuestras risas.

-Si te soy sincera, ni conocía el grupo.

-¿Sabes que eso duele, cierto?—su risa se apagó un poco, arrepintiéndome de haber dicho aquellas palabras tan pronto como las solté.

-¡No es porque no seáis buenos! Sois geniales y tenéis mucho talento, lo digo en serio. No estoy muy conectada a las últimas modas, no te lo tomes a mal.

-Entiendo—Jihoon sonrió de nuevo—Pero aún así, tuviste que elegirme sobre otros doce miembros. Algo te tuvo que llamar la atención como para apuntar mi nombre.

-Supongo—comencé a decir, intentando recordar lo que pensé el día que rellené aquel papel—Elegí a Dino porque me pareció adorable aunque no podemos negar su presencia escénica, me sorprendió desde el primer momento en el que vi un vídeo suyo bailando. ¿Un Danceology? Creo que era así como se llamaba. Wonwoo se ve muy inteligente, estuve leyendo un poco sobre él y se asemeja bastante a mi forma de ser, así que supuse que sería una buena pareja. Y tú—estaba curioso, lo noté por la forma en la que movía sus pies nervioso y mordía el interior de su mejilla observándome—Fuiste el único nombre que recordé en ese momento.

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Te alago y me dices eso? Podrías mentir un poco al menos, eso dañaría menos mis sentimientos—comencé a reír, porque realmente se veía ofendido con lo que dije cuando no era cierto del todo.

-No miento cuando digo que fue el único nombre que recordé pero porque también me llamaste la atención. Eres responsable y seguro en lo que haces, tienes talento y tampoco voy a negar que eres atractivo. También te pareces a mí en cuanto a tener que socializar, supongo que por eso es tan fácil hablar contigo ahora que todo ha quedado claro—él unió sus labios en una sonrisa, pude ver de nuevo ese sonrojo adornando los hoyuelos que se encontraban a cada lado de sus mejillas. 

-Para no querer nada parece totalmente lo contrario—repitió las palabras que le dediqué y reímos de nuevo. No iba a ser tan horrible todo al fin y al cabo—Gracias, por todo lo que has dicho.

-Lo mismo digo. Dejando este tema al lado, ¿qué vamos a hacer delante de las cámaras? Se supone que somos pareja.

-Imaginaré que estoy sobre el escenario, tendré que actuar y espero que a ti también se te de bien.

-No he salido en televisión pero convencí a mis tíos que tenía novio cuando lo más cercano a un chico en mi vida era mi hermano. Así que supongo que no hay problema. Podemos actuar pero no te aseguro estar cómoda con todo, no voy a dejar que te pases del límite.

-Tranquila, todos saben que no soy muy cercano, pero haré una excepción contigo—él dijo, tocando la punta de mi nariz en un lindo gesto y riendo. Supe que hizo aquello para mostrar cómo sería de ahora en adelante cuando una cámara nos apuntase.

-¡Oww! Eso es lindo, Jihoon—fue mi turno de revolver su cabello, haciéndolo reír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Amiguitos? ¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que van a estar actuando y quién será el primero en caer? Os leo uwu


	5. I'm Sorry

Mingyu entró en la habitación junto a Soo un poco más tarde, encontrándose con la extraña escena de su compañero siendo hasta tierno con una total desconocida para él, quedándose tan impactado por la sorpresa, que tuvo que esperar un par de segundos apoyado en el marco de la puerta para verificar si aquello que estaban viendo sus ojos era real. Soo le empujó con delicadeza, sonriéndonos tanto a Jihoon como a mí de forma linda, haciendo que sus ojos se convirtieran en media luna. 

-¡Notición de bienvenida!—dijo la chica desde la entrada de la habitación saltando de alegría—Esta noche, como es nuestro primer día aquí, sacaremos las botellas de alcohol y jugaremos un rato cuando las cámaras se apaguen a las doce. ¿Os apuntáis?—miré a Jihoon esperando por una respuesta y no me sorprendió notar que aquella idea le desagradaba en cierto punto, ya que rodó sus ojos cansado y se tensó en el momento. 

-No acepto un no como respuesta Ji—Mingyu dijo, subiéndose a su cama para tener una mejor vista del muchacho—Es una buena idea para conocernos y romper un poco el hielo. Sería una falta de respeto que no aparecieras por ahí, además, Gio irá, ¿a que sí?

-En realidad, no me gusta beber—la mirada del chico se oscureció ante mi respuesta y la pequeña figura de Soo se movió triste hacia los primeros escalones de mi litera, observándome con ojos de cachorrito—Pero supongo que por un día no pasará nada.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar—Mingyu dijo feliz, saltando de nuevo al suelo y tomando su teléfono de la mesita de noche—Iré a tomar algunas fotos por los jardines, ¿os apuntáis?—Soo asintió divertida, haciendo reír a su pareja mientras se giraba para pedirme que fuera también con ellos pero siendo completamente sincera, no estoy lo suficientemente animada en el momento como para posar delante de una cámara. Tendría que hacerlo, al fin y al cabo mis redes sociales no se actualizarán solas, pero por alguna razón esperaba no tener que hacerlo hoy.

-Creo que paso, aún tengo algunas cosas que acomodar, quizás en otro momento—Soo asintió y se marchó junto al alto muchacho, dejándonos de nuevo a Jihoon y a mí en el completo silencio. El momento agradable que vivimos desapareció como si nada y el joven parecía que se iba a acostar en cualquier momento para desaparecer al menos unas cuantas horas. 

-Sé que no es el momento pero para finalizar la conversación de antes, quiero decir que no haré nada con lo que no me sienta cómoda o que te lo haga sentir a ti. Mira, no soy alguien al que le gusta ser cariñosa pero es cierto que el mundo espera alguna muestra de amor en esto. No podemos comportarnos como amigos cuando lo que el público espera es, pues eso, una pareja oficial. Necesito saber o al menos que me digas cómo vamos a comportarnos—Jihoon se tumbó completamente, dejándome a penas espacio para escapar de la cama sin tener que trepar sobre sus piernas hasta llegar a las escaleras. 

-Escucha, no sé cómo lo haremos, ¿vale? No te preocupes, actuaré bien, eso es todo lo que te tendría que importar—ahí estaba de nuevo, el Jihoon malhumorado que entró por la puerta hace ya como media hora, ese que ni siquiera se molestó en saludarme como es debido. Entonces, entendí perfectamente que no quería seguir hablando del tema y yo tampoco estoy para perder el tiempo. Por eso mismo, bajé de la cama intentando no tocarle en lo más mínimo y tomando mi teléfono conmigo.

-Creo que iré a investigar un poco, luego nos vemos—no recibí respuesta, tampoco la esperaba. 

Salir del cuarto era sumarse a una nueva aventura más arriesgada que la de estar con Jihoon molesto. Las cámaras seguían todo movimiento que encontrasen en la habitación y aunque eso me ponía un poco de los nervios, porque sé perfectamente que todo lo que haga puede ser transmitido, no era tan malo como imaginaba. 

La primera estancia que visité fue la cocina, que estaba justamente al lado de la entrada del hogar. Era gigante, como todo mi apartamento entero compartido con Hye, algo muy triste pero cierto. El frigorífico estaba repleto de comida variada, tanto, que había tipos de carne que jamás había escuchado mencionar. Mi estómago rugió molesto, supongo que pronto tendré que prepararme la comida si tenemos en cuenta que casi rozamos el medio día. Aquello sería un jodido desastre, teniendo en cuenta mis pésimos conocimientos culinarios. 

Pasé a entrar al salón, no sin antes sorprenderme al darme cuenta que había dos pequeños escalones antes de llegar al mismo. Había tres sofás, demasiados gigantes para que pudiéramos estar al menos un gran número de nosotros sentados allí. Una mesita bajita se encontraba en el centro de los tres formando la distancia perfecta entre ellos. Cojines de todos los tamaños adornaban todo a su paso, sin tener en cuenta, los asientos que colgaban del techo mediante una cuerda, aquellos que solamente ves en las casas de millonarios junto a las ventanas o en la salita chill-out al lado de la piscina con vistas al mar. ¡Oh, Dios! Ya sé con claridad cuál será mi sitio.

Pasé por los pasillos de las habitaciones, conté tres de ellos mientras veía a miembros caminar de un lado a otro sin percatarse de mi presencia. No estaba preparada para mantener una conversación, así que decidí subir las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta. No nos habían mostrado esa zona cuando llegamos y la curiosidad me mata demasiado. 

Era un corredor gigante, con demasiadas habitaciones a los lados que estaban pidiéndome a gritos que las inspeccionara. La primera de ellas resultó ser un baño, igual de grande que mi cuarto pero con una gran ducha y jacuzzi incluido. ¿Cuántos jacuzzis había en la casa? Ya llevaba dos contados. La placa ducha parece reírse de la pequeña que se encuentra en mi piso, esa en la que me tengo que bañar con las piernas flexionadas porque mi cabeza choca contra la parte de arriba. Posiblemente, mis dolores de espalda hubieran comenzado allí. Ahora, si me lo proponía, podría bailar una jodida coreografía dentro de esta, aunque las posibilidades de escurrirse y abrirse la cabeza contra el suelo me estuvieran diciendo que aquella idea era demasiado peligrosa.

La siguiente era un despacho, en realidad, había cuatro de ellos. Las torres de los ordenadores no eran nada comparados con los que utilicé en la salas de tecnología en el instituto. ¡Estos tienen hasta luces dentro! Cascos inalámbricos, sofás cómodos, sillas de gamers, teclados y ratones con más botones de lo necesario… Todo lo que mi hermano Kwan ha soñado con tener. En realidad, la siguiente era mucho más su estilo, al constar solamente de asientos cómodos con tantas consolas como hay en el mercado, un gran proyector y luces led de colores. 

Más tarde visité la sala de maquillaje, en las que había espejos con potentes luces y cuatro sillas de peluquería. También pasé por los vestidores, la azotea, e incluso en una de las salas había un jodido telescopio. ¿Han pensando en todo? Lo que más llamó mi atención fueron las últimas cuatro habitaciones, eran realmente cuartos, con cama de matrimonio y bien elegantes. Posiblemente, serían aquellas que se utilizaban si eres la pareja de la semana o algo por el estilo, de todas formas, no me llama demasiado la atención venir aquí con Jihoon, preferiría disfrutar del colchón de dos metros para mí sola. 

La planta del sótano era mucho más llamativa si eso podría ser posible, al tener en cuenta la sauna, la piscina interior y exterior, el cine, el garaje repleto de coches negros y elegantes y la zona de karaoke. ¿Cómo podía haber tantas cosas en un mismo lugar? Es como si hubieran metido todo lo que las personas sueñan con tener en la misma casa. 

Salí al patio exterior, paseándome por las hamacas y encontrándome la zona chill-out por fin, ¿podría mudarme aquí en lugar de dormir en la misma litera que Jihoon? Debería hablarlo con producción. Reí al darme cuenta que realmente estoy viviendo aquí, que pasaré las próximas semanas disfrutando de esto. ¿Debería tomármelo como unas vacaciones? Creo que sí.

Como si me hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo, me sobresalté al darme cuenta de que no estoy sola del todo. Seungkwan y Jeonghan junto las que se presentaron como Serena y Dana, siendo las parejas respectivas de cada chico, aparecieron en la zona . Con que, ¿todos están acompañando a la chica que tienen como novia menos Jihoon? No debería molestarme, era lo que buscaba, ¿no?

-¡Ey! ¿Gio, cierto?—Seungkwan se acercó, sonriéndome feliz como si mi presencia aquí le agradara—Tú eres… ¡la pareja de Jihoon! No puede ser, ¿ya te dejó sola? Tengo que mantener una conversación seria con ese chaval—Jeonghan rió a su lado divertido, saludando igual que su amigo. 

-Era de esperarse. Dale tiempo, quizás se acostumbre a esta nueva realidad—encogí mis hombros de forma despreocupada, saludando a las chicas de igual manera. Había hablado un poco con ellas en el coche pero no lo suficiente como para tenerles un mínimo de confianza.

-Dijo que estaba cansado y yo soy demasiado curiosa como para mantenerme el resto de día acostada—mentí muy bien, ya que ellos se lo creyeron completamente.

-Entonces nos unimos, vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines antes de preparar la comida. ¿Te vienes?—habló ahora Serena, por lo que estuve escuchando está estudiando medicina en una universidad muy prestigiosa. Se le nota lo sumamente inteligente que es con sólo mantener una conversación con ella y junta a Hana y Soo, ha sido con la que más he hablado.

-Entonces, ¿has conseguido información de Jihoon?—pregunta Seungkwan curioso a mi lado mientras caminamos hacia una pequeña fuente. Los jardines parecen sacados de la mismísima casa real. ¿Cuánto terreno ocupa esta mansión?

-Sí, es raro. No él, o bueno, quizás—suspiro algo cansada, demasiados sentimientos encontrados como para mantener mi mente en un solo punto—Entiendo que soy una desconocida y en realidad cuando nos quedamos solos fue incluso agradable hablar con él pero luego le dijeron lo de esta noche y su estado de ánimo cambió por completo. 

-Lo siento, te ha tocado un objetivo fuerte. No la tomes con él, es complicado de entender pero cuando te tenga confianza todo será más fácil. Lo más seguro es que necesite tiempo para estructurar su “mood”, es decir, tiene que asegurarse cómo comportarse en cada momento y hasta que no lo tenga claro se comportará como un jodido adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas y cambios de humor constantes. Es cuestión de tiempo—habló Jeonghan, colocando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros como una forma de reconfortarme antes de separarse de nuevo. Para mi sorpresa, Dana no se veía molesta por aquello, a decir verdad, parecía hasta de acuerdo con que el chico tuviera ese gesto. Aquello podría salir en televisión acompañado con demasiados titulares sobre la pobre Dana que tiene que aguantar que Jeonghan toque otra chica, sin embargo, a la joven parece no importarle en absoluto lo que la gente opina. 

-No estés triste, cuando necesites algo puedes venir a mi habitación, tengo muchas mascarillas para compartir y numerosas películas románticas de esas que lloras hasta deshidratarte que ver junto a alguien—Serena dijo, peinándome delicadamente los mechones de mi cabello que quedaban apoyados en mi hombros. 

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta—contesté agradecida, es mucho más alta que yo pero por alguna razón se ve hasta pequeña con ese comportamiento gentil.

No fue tan malo estar sin Jihoon, al final acabé estando mucho más cómoda riéndome junto al resto cada vez que algún bicho atacaba el maravilloso rostro de Seungkwan o cuando Jeonghan intentaba quitárselo a pesar de los continuos golpes que recibía por parte de su amigo en un intento por alejarse de tanta naturaleza. Más tarde, como prometieron, acabamos en la cocina los cinco, intentado hacer algo lo suficientemente aceptable como para conseguir tragarlo y como ninguno tenía alguna mínima idea sobre qué hacer, los convencí para acabar haciendo algo de pasta, uno de los pocos platos que consigo terminar sin quemarlo por ser mi comida favorita. 

Jeonghan lloró como el que más por culpa de la cebolla, no es que se ofreciera a hacerlo, por supuesto que no, en cierto modo somos aún un poco niños y acabamos haciendo piedra papel o tijera. Ese fue su castigo por ser el perdedor de esa competición mientras todos intentábamos aguantar la risa. El karma puede que nos castigara haciendo que el aroma se colara por nuestras fosas nasales y acabáramos llorando al igual que Jeonghan, aunque él se llevó la peor parte. Tuve que alejarme de allí para echarme agua en los ojos o se me caerían en cualquier momento, Dana decidió acompañarme en el mismo estado y conseguimos sobrevivir a los dos escalones del salón que tuvimos que bajar antes de llegar al baño más cercano. 

Una vez que sentí que podía volver a abrir los ojos sin riesgo a perderlos, volvimos a la cocina riéndonos sobre lo que había ocurrido hasta que una voz que provenía de allí se escuchó, sin ser la de Jeonghan o Seungkwan. La vida posiblemente estaba jugando conmigo, porque obviamente quien se había unido a nuestra aventura culinaria no era otro que Jihoon, ese que está cocinando todo mientras que el resto se encuentran sentados en los altos taburetes en frente de una de las encimeras, intentando parar de llorar.

-Acércate a ayudarlo, quizás se despertó de mejor humor—Dana se movió rápido de mi lado, acercándose a Jeonghan, montando un numerito perfecto para las cámaras al cuidar a su pareja. 

Suspiré antes de estar cerca de la bestia. ¿Cuál sería su reacción? A cada paso intentaba imaginar todas las posibilidades que existían. Primero, puede que sea amable y comience su técnica de “chico frío pero cariñoso” delante de las cámaras. Segundo, se comportará distante, esta tiene muchas posibilidades para ser la elegida. Tercero, me dará con la cuchara de madera en la cabeza por ser tan descuida al dejar a Jeonghan solo luchando contra una cebolla, era poco probable pero posible. Cuarto, me abrazará por la espalda cuando intente cocinar algo, descartamos esa opción de inmediato. 

-¿Necesitas ayuda?—Jihoon pareció sorprenderse con mi presencia y la cámara que estaba justamente al lado vio que aquello se ponía interesante, ya que se movió hacia nuestra dirección. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Jihoon, al ver que tenía su mirada puesta en ella. 

-Puedes sentarte con el resto, está casi lista—el aroma que emanaba de la sartén hizo que mi estómago rugiera por la necesidad de tener algo de comida en él. Jihoon sonrió, volviendo a ese chico que conocí cuando hablamos las cosas, provocando que me relajara en el momento.

-¡No te rías! No desayuné nada con los nervios—intentó esconder su risa pero los hoyuelos que se formaron a ambos lados de su rostro fueron lo suficientemente delatadores como para hacerme creer que había parado de reír.

-¡Lo siento!—gritó cuando pellizqué la piel de su brazo—Anda toma, dime qué tal está—era un gesto inofensivo. ¡Jesús! Hasta yo había hecho eso con mis amigos, pero que provenga de Jihoon, alguien que se ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en esta casa con el entrecejo marcado, hace que mis mejillas se sonrojen en respuesta. Coloco ambas manos bajo mi boca, intentando que no caiga nada cuando Jihoon me ofrece la cuchara con la pasta y es tan notable lo deliciosa que está que no puedo ocultarlo. 

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?—sus ojos brillan de una manera especial, como esos vídeos de gatitos mirando el cielo de noche con las estrellas en sus pequeños ojitos y- ¡Es tan odioso!

-Es pasta, no hay nada complicado en hacerla bien—encogí los hombros acercándome hacía los muebles en busca de los platos y cubiertos—Pero si te anima lo que te digo, está deliciosa—él sonríe orgulloso de su trabajo y supongo que ya está. Lo dijo, no abría un abrazo o un beso de su parte, no por ahora y estoy bien con eso, más que bien.

Tras la comida, acabaron Seungkwan y Dana limpiando los platos mientras Jihoon y yo limpiábamos la mesa. Jeonghan se negó a hacer algo más tras la “puñalada por la espalda” que le dimos al dejarle solo mientras no podía ver con las lágrimas. Se encerró en el spa como forma de eliminar su dolor tras esa traición tal y como dijo él. Todo había estado sorprendentemente bien durante la comida, incluso Jihoon respondió a algunas de mis preguntas sobre sus horarios y rutinas. No era mucho pero al menos podía notar que estaba algo más cómodo ahora. 

-Lo siento—susurró, despertándome de mis pensamientos. Ambos estábamos alrededor de la mesa, él barriendo todo lo que cayó al suelo y yo limpiando la superficie del mueble después de que Serena dejara caer tomate manchándolo todo a su paso—Antes no quería hacerte enfadar, es sólo que-

-Está bien, ya lo entendí—él sonrió al ver que no había rastro de enfado por mi parte. Antes sí, no lo voy a negar, pero al menos escuché la palabra mágica y todo está solucionado. Después de hablar con los chicos descubrí algunos datos relevantes sobre el muchacho, por ejemplo, le encanta echarse en los hombros de las personas con las que se siente como en casa. No le gusta el contacto físico y juega con eso cuando alguien se le acerca, aunque al final acabe cediendo al cariño de los miembros. También supe que se pasa la mayoría de días en el estudio aunque no tengan que sacar un álbum nuevo y es que nadie se acerca a allí a no ser que él lo permita. 

Sin embargo, no pudieron darme consejos sobre cómo comportarme con él, porque según ellos, Jihoon nunca ha estado en este tipo de situaciones y no saben cómo va a reaccionar. Eso quiere decir, que me toca arriesgarlo todo continuamente. 

-¿Vas a hacer algo antes de prepararte para la fiesta de esta noche?—pregunta curioso, sentándose en los taburetes en los que se encontraban antes el resto de chicos, mientras yo dejaba el trapo en su lugar, tirando todo los restos de comida a la basura. 

-Creo que llamaré a mi compañera de piso, supongo que me echará de menos. ¿Por? Quieres algo en especial—él niega en rotundo pero acaba relajándose en el asiento y comienza a comportarse demasiado tímido de nuevo, como la vez que habló en el programa para decir que él sí estaba pulsando el botón.

-No sé qué hacer. De normal estoy en la habitación sin hacer nada pero tengo que dar contenido y desconozco la manera de hacerlo—me coloco delante de él, pensando en la mejor manera de pasar el día antes de que la noche llegue. Supongo que Hye puede esperar algo más, hasta que me aburra en la fiesta y decida llamarla como excusa para salir de allí.

-Arriba hay una sala de juegos, no soy buena pero podemos averiguar qué hay por ahí—él asiente feliz y acaba aceptando. Toma mi mano una vez que se levanta y eso no pasa desapercibido en mí, pero intento actuar como el programa espera que lo haga y sonrío de manera enamorada. Parece estar muriéndose de la vergüenza mientras camina así a mi lado, sin embargo, sabe que tiene que hacerlo. El resto de miembros ya habían comenzado a hacer gestos como este; darse la mano, despeinarse el uno al otro, jugar de un lado para otro, pero ni Jihoon ni yo somos tan buenos actuando o al menos por ahora. Eso sí, podemos decir que vamos avanzando poco a poco. 

-¿Qué prefieres?—el chico se agacha en frente de la gran colección de videojuegos de todo tipo de consolas, así que lo imito empujándolo para que se siente del todo.

-No soy de esas personas a las que les fascina los juegos de violencia pero teniendo en cuenta que nunca he jugado a la nueva Wii, hay algo que me apetece demasiado—Jihoon parece curioso hasta que ve la carcasa del videojuego roja decorada con setas de varios colores.

-¿Al Mario Bros?—parece ofendido pero acaba riéndose ante lo absurdo que ha sonado—Está bien, sólo espero que te prepares para perder.

-Te empujaré lo suficiente para acabar con todas tus vidas y así conseguir pasarme yo solita todos los mapas—la mirada de Jihoon se oscureció y acabó regalándome una de esas sonrisas ladeadas que te avisan de algo malo. 

Lo que no esperaba era que lo malo sería lo jodidamente tramposo que era. Cuando le gritaba para que fuera hacia atrás lo suficiente como para que Luigi apareciera en pantalla, se movía más rápido haciendo que muriera. Solamente me quedaba una vida y Jihoon se llevaba todos los poderes que salían de las cajitas sorpresa, evitando que tuviera una mínima posibilidad en sobrevivir.   
. Fue mi turno de darle la venganza y es que sabía perfectamente después de jugar a la antigua versión junto a Kwan en casa de los vecinos, que si te acercabas a tu compañero y apretabas A mientras movías el mando, conseguías tomar en tus brazos a la otra persona. Bien, eso fue lo que hice, durante el resto de partidas. Jihoon había rozado el borde de la locura cuando el x1 apareció justo en el recuadro de sus vidas. 

-¿Quién ganará?—susurré en su cuello y él se movió molesto. ¿Eso que cae de su frente es sudor? Jesús, ni que fuera una competencia internacional. Aunque, eso hizo que el deseo por ver su reacción al perder se intensificara. No fue difícil pillarle con la guardia baja, teniendo en cuanta que falló en más de una ocasión por su competitividad. Las estrellas de colores que saltaron de una de las sorpresas tocaron a mi personaje y eso hizo maldecir a Jihoon por lo bajo. Aprovechando la velocidad, acabé delante de él haciendo el mismo movimiento que antes, sin embargo, Jihoon fue mucho más rápido, aprendiendo la técnica después de haberla vivido al menos cuatro veces.

-¡Jihoon! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Jihoon! ¡Por tu vida! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te dejaré ganar! ¡Es un equipo! ¡Ya sabes, estamos aquí para salvar a la princesa! ¡Jihoon! ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!—y como si fuera la serpiente con más veneno que existe en este mundo, se acercó a mi oído de la misma forma en la que lo hice yo al principio.

-Creo que hay un claro ganador—susurró, soltando el botón, provocando que Luigi desapareciera del mapa y saliera en números rojos el x0 al lado de su rostro. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que hizo que mi enfado aumentara, en realidad lo provocó el tono de voz tan seductivo que utilizó para reírse de mí. 

-Me marcho—dije enfadada, levantándome del sofá haciendo que una risa saliera de sus labios, haciendo que todo mi bello se pusiera de punta.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Tienes tan mal perder?—la música del videojuego seguía reproduciéndose a pesar de la situación tan tensa y era tan ridículo que intenté con todas mis fuerzas no reír o llorar. 

-¡Eres insoportable! ¡Te pedí una tregua y no aceptaste! No juego con gente con el corazón tan frío—entonces, Jihoon tomó mi muñeca, frenándome en seco y haciendo que mis piernas fallaran en un intento por continuar su camino. 

-Anda toma—dijo mientras me empujaba hacia abajo, haciendo que tomara asiento incluso más cerca de él que antes—Puedes jugar tú—continuó, ofreciéndome el mando para que yo acabara la partida.   
-Ya no vale—contesté, haciendo que mi labio inferior sobresaliera, mostrando mi enfado o más bien tristeza por no haber conseguido ver a Jihoon enfadado y no porque haya perdido como tal—Es tu personaje, has ganado de todas formas.

-¡Gio, esto es un equipo!—repitió mis palabras, haciendo que le mirara con enfado mezclado con asco—Tú te encargas de las flechas y yo de las letras. Yo lo veo más que bien. ¿Trato hecho?  
-Eres insufrible—dije, aceptando el trato y colocándome más a su lado para tomar mitad del mando en mis manos. 

-Soy encantador—me hubiera gustado gritarle que no lo era, pero no puedo negar lo obvio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento mucho la espera! Estuve terminando el otro fic meanie y tras eso no he tenido tiempo al empezar el instituto. Intentaré actualizar los fines de semana pero no prometo nada. Al menos lo intentaré <3


	6. Games for drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gio cree que todo está yendo de maravilla, que Jihoon a pesar de ser el primer día se está acercando más sin volverse todo tan incómodo. Sin embargo, en la noche, cuando el alcohol comienza a hacer efecto, juegan a el yo nunca, rompiendo la poca seguridad que Gio tiene.

Las cámaras se apagaban a media noche tal y como decía nuestro contrato, por lo que cerca de esa hora todos estaban más que preparados para relajarse por una vez en el día. Al principio habían acordado ponerse algo elegante, celebrar una fiesta como tal, sin embargo, sería demasiado evidente y a quién íbamos a engañar, lo único que estábamos deseando era colocarnos bien el pijama y acurrucarnos en ese sofá gigante. Es más, eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando decidí tomarme una ducha para estrenar el suave pijama que me compré solamente para esta ocasión. Había muchos otros en el vestuario, demasiado caros para mi gusto, por lo que decidí seguir adelante con el mío, una camiseta larga azul cielo con un gatito gris en el centro y unos pantalones cortos dos tallas más que la que me corresponde porque de lo contrario, usar simplemente mi ropa interior tendría la misma función que esos pantalones. 

Cuando el agua caliente rozó mi piel, los músculos se dejaron llevar, relajándose en el instante. No me había dado cuenta de las contracturas que se habían comenzado a acumular en la zona más cercana a los hombros, pero ahí estaban, doliendo como un maldito demonio. Los botes en la ducha eran incontables, demasiadas rutinas faciales y para el cabello, por lo que simplemente tomé el shampoo que aseguraba dejar aroma a melocotón junto a su mascarilla a juego. El bote tamaño viaje que había traído está llorando, abandonado en algún rincón de mi maleta, sin embargo, no podía perder la oportunidad de utilizar todos estos productos demasiado caros para mis ayudas monetarias. 

-¿Te queda mucho?—grita alguien desde detrás de la puerta y reconozco la voz de Bonnie, la pareja de Hoshi con la que estuve hablando tras mi extraña situación con Jihoon en la sala de juegos. 

-¡Sólo me queda vestirme!—había permanecido más tiempo del necesario disfrutando del vapor que se había originado en la habitación. Con una toalla tapando completamente mi cabello, sonrío al espejo, intentando ver si las cámaras obtendrán una buena imagen de mí recién duchada y cuando finalmente creo que me veo presentable, abro la puerta para dejar pasar a la chica, no sin antes recibir una alegre sonrisa de su parte. 

-Los chicos están abajo, Jihoon está en la azotea, por si te interesa—dice, encajando la puerta, dejando ver solamente su rostro. Susurro un leve “Gracias” y respiro hondo, con toda mi ropa sucia en la mano bien acomodada para no dejar ver nada de ropa interior para llevarla a la zona de limpieza, donde las lavadoras y secadoras son más inteligentes que mi teléfono. 

Una vez que no hay peligro, me dirijo hacia la azotea donde supuestamente Jihoon estaba y no se equivocaba en absoluto. Se encontraba acostado en un balancín de metal con cojines de color beige acomodando el lugar. 

-¿Molesto?—Jihoon separa la vista de su teléfono para centrar su mirada en mí y dibuja una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡No! Pasa. ¿Quieres sentarte?—dice, incorporándose rápidamente.

-¡No, no es necesario! Prefiero sentarme en la hamaca, mi pelo está mojado y no quiero pasar frío—él asiente pero aún así permanece sentado en lugar de volver a recostarse. La tarde es agradable, está oscureciendo pero aún permanece los últimos rayos de sol y eso de cierta manera me alegra siempre. Siento el peso de la hamaca hundirse a mi lado y Jihoon está sentado allí, dejando un espacio libre entre nosotros pero al menos está acercándose.

-¿Qué tal si, qué tal si me hablas de ti?—la pregunta me pilla algo de sorpresa pero él se ve tan avergonzado que me hace reír, observándolo con alegría.

-¿Sobre mí? ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Como…¿qué haces? ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Por qué viniste aquí? No sé, quiero conocerte un poco más—su figura parece relajarse un poco a medida que va hablando y a pesar de la extraña situación que estoy viviendo—porque no todos los días apareces en televisión como pareja de uno de los miembros del grupo que está literalmente rompiendo casi todos los récords existentes—hablar con Jihoon cuando está así, tranquilo, sin preocuparse y sin mostrar ese genio algo frío, podría ser algo a lo que me acostumbraría sin problema.

-Bien. Entonces empezaré diciendo que estudio Marketing, comenzaré mi segundo año en octubre. ¿Se puede decir que me gusta? Bueno, en realidad no lo sé ni yo. Todo fue porque hace tres años teníamos una asignatura en el instituto, ¿cultura empresarial? Creo que se llamaba así. La idea de la asignatura era mostrarnos el funcionamiento de una empresa pero en lugar de hacerlo de manera teórica lo llevaríamos a la práctica. La profesora nos pidió que pensáramos en una idea para crear un producto que pudiéramos vender y que ayudara al medio ambiente. Realmente y siendo totalmente sincera, descubrí en Internet las velas sin parafina y dije “Seguro que nadie vota mi idea, es demasiado difícil”. ¿Adivinas? La mayoría votaron mi idea, ¡hasta la gente a la que le caía mal!—Jihoon se veía realmente interesado en la historia, riendo cuando encontraba algo de lo que decía gracioso—Entonces, la profesora me eligió como líder de Marketing y por el amor de Dios, no sabes lo malditamente asfixiante que fue ese año. Obviamente, nadie hacía nada y ahí nos veíamos los cuatro líderes de cada sector de la empresa haciéndolo todo. Sin embargo, cuando terminamos el curso por fin, después de presentar nuestro producto a un concurso muy importante de jóvenes emprendedores, bueno, me di cuenta de que me gustaba pensar en el diseño del producto y en el funcionamiento del mercado, ¿me he pasado, verdad?

-¡No! En absoluto, te ves tan… interesada. Me gusta escuchar a la gente hablar de lo que le apasiona. Seguro que eres buena en lo que haces y si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que te tomabas tus estudios muy en serio, por lo que serás alguien muy grande en el futuro—yo sonrío como una jodida estúpida porque mirad, tengo el problema de que las únicas personas que me dicen algo bonito son Hye, mi madre y Kwan, pero teniendo en cuenta que casi no hablo con estos dos últimos, pues no estoy acostumbrada a los cumplidos.

-Entonces, ¿qué te hizo venir aquí?—por un segundo casi abro la boca, pero que medio mundo se entere de mis problemas económicos y que dentro de ese grupo esté mi familia la que probablemente me llamen diciendo que vuelva al pueblo porque no vivo en condiciones muy humanas, hacen que me rectifique de inmediato. Mi mente trabaja como una autentica fábrica en el momento para encontrar una excusa que sea más que creíble.

-¡Ey, chicos! ¿Queréis un poco?—Mingyu entra en la azotea en el momento perfecto y porque se vería demasiado raro, de lo contrario besaría sus mejillas agradeciéndole por haberme salvado el culo sin que él lo supiera. Trae en sus manos una especie de bizcocho y parece realmente orgulloso de su obra, por lo que no podía negarme a probarlo. Jihoon toma también un trozo y felicita a su amigo porque el sabor no tiene nada que envidiarle a los que hacen en las pastelerías. El chico se sonroja con las palabras de cariño y se marcha rápidamente para encontrar al resto.

-Por motivos personales—digo, rompiendo el silencio, porque mis nervios me decían que Jihoon iba a volver a preguntar sobre el tema, intentando volver altener una conversación. Su mirada se nubla en un primer momento y no entiende la respuesta pero parece hilar la conversación y sonríe. No pregunta más, porque ha captado que es un tema que prefiero no mencionar delante de las cámaras y qué ocurriría si ellos se enteraran de lo difícil que es llegar a final de mes para una estudiante independizada y con poco dinero en la cuenta bancaria porque tampoco consigue trabajo. No quiero dar pena, al menos en este caso no.

-¿Quieres hacerte una foto? Apuesto que tus admiradores estarán deseando que estrenes tus redes sociales—dice, metiéndose el último bocado del dulce en la boca y sacando su teléfono. ¿Eso, eso es una foto de Vernon? El simple hecho de que tiene a su amigo como funda hace que ría demasiado alto, sorprendiéndolo.

-Perdón pero, ¿ese es Vernon?—digo, sin parar de reír. Él asiente comprendiendo y ríe también en alto.

-No la quito por nada en el mundo. Me cambié de teléfono y me hice otra funda para este también. Es como mi pequeño tesoro—Jihoon habla mientras busca en su teléfono una aplicación para hacer la foto. Me sorprende que tenga tan buen gusto, es la típica aplicación que hace ver tus fotos en un estilo antiguo—Vale, ponte cómoda. Intentaré hacer las fotos lo mejor posible pero no soy muy bueno en esto.

-¿De verdad me vas a hacer la foto en pijama y una toalla en la cabeza? ¿Tanto quieres que nadie se fije en mí, celoso?—él se ríe mientras se levanta y mueve una de sus cejas, ladeando su sonrisa.

-Quizás—y eso corta mi felicidad por un momento—¡Venga! Te ves adorable así y seguro que tus seguidores lo adoran—así que simplemente le hago caso. Me siento con las piernas cruzadas, intentando estabilizarme en la hamaca, con la mitad del bizcocho en las manos y los ojos cerrados, porque el sol apunta directamente a ellos y prefiero que la foto salga bien a una Gio llorando por su estúpida decisión de hacer contacto visual con la luz. Hay un silencio por unos segundos y al no escuchar nada, abro los ojos descubriendo a Jihoon algo más cerca, quitándome del borde de mis labios el resto del dulce.

-Quedaba feo que no te avisara, no quedaría bien en la foto—yo sonrío a pesar de que la distancia ha descontrolado algo mi ritmo cardiaco pero veo la comodidad de Jihoon, como si esto no haya sido nada para él y vuelve a su posición inicial. Toma algunas fotos y después simplemente hace sonidos estúpidos y sin sentido que me hacen reír, aprovechando para sacar algunas más. Cuando está contento con el resultado, se sienta de nuevo a mi lado, pidiéndome mi número de teléfono para pasármelas, ya que aún no habíamos dado ese paso cuando era primordial. Su mensaje aparece en mi pantalla y para qué mentirnos, las fotos habían quedado adorables. Cheol aparece entonces, avisando a Jihoon para ducharse si no quiere quedarse el último. El primero me espera para ir con él al salón pero antes de nada, registro el número de Jihoon en mi teléfono con un corazón rojo al lado, prometiéndome que es simple y llanamente para el programa. 

-¿Habéis hablado algo más?—pregunta Cheol, cerrando la puerta de la azotea detrás de mí una vez que he pasado. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón del pijama y se ve demasiado adorable con el cabello mojado.

-Se puede decir que sí. Es agradable hablar con él cuando no está nervioso por todo esto.

-Él es realmente increíble. Le costará relajarse pero por eso no te preocupes, es el primer día, es lo normal.

El reloj marcaba las once y cincuenta y seis minutos. Joshua estaba en el sofá tocando la guitarra junto a Cloe, ya que ambos sabían tocarla. Mientras, Lia está apoyada en el hombro de Jun viendo cómo este juega a algún juego en su teléfono, ella espera a que pierda para poder turnarse. Erin está junto a Dino, con una especie de juegos de cartas que aún no consigo entender a pesar de que llevo todo este tiempo observándolos. Jihoon está sentado a mi lado en el sofá y sin saber muy bien cómo está ligeramente echado encima de mí mientras poco a poco se queda dormido, algo que le hace ver lindo y cálido y parece estar mucho más tranquilo, como si fuera una amiga más junto a Seventeen lo que me alegra. Su cabeza cae lentamente hasta tocar mi hombro y eso me hace sonreír, al igual que a Jeonghan, quien me felicita en susurros. Intento no moverme mientras miro mis redes sociales, subí las últimas fotos que Jihoon me hizo y estaba completamente en lo cierto, porque había superado los doscientos me gustas y los comentarios eran todos cumplidos, excepto algún que otro que no me molesté ni en leer, porque al fin y al cabo todo esto es falso y no necesito escuchar palabras de fans celosas. De fondo se escuchan a Lys y Cheol cantar en el karaoke junto a Seokmin y Nina. Seungkwan parece querer unirse e intenta convencer a Serena para que lo acompañe. Maddie ríe ante la escena y Vernon la imita, a pesar de que acaba de despertarse de su siesta. 

-¿Sabes dónde está Wonwoo?—pregunta Soo, sentándose a mi otro lado no sin antes sonreír porque Jihoon está apoyado en mí.

-No lo he visto desde hace un rato, salió junto a Hana, creo que fueron a ver unos gatitos que estaban por la zona—ella sonríe y se relaja en el sofá esperando a que Mingyu termine de limpiar todo lo que ha utilizado en la cocina. 

Una voz se escucha por toda la casa, avisando de que las doce han llegado y desde ese momento somos libres de comportarnos como queramos. Cheol aparece en el salón cantando aún la canción del karaoke mientras despierta y anima a todos los del salón, incluido Jihoon quien se encuentra algo aturdido. Esperaba que cuando se diera cuenta de que estaba apoyado en mí, se levantaría corriendo, algo avergonzado. Sin embargo, se mantuvo ahí un par de segundos más observando a todos.

-Hueles a melocotón—dice mientras mueve su cabeza para acomodarse derecho—Me gusta ese aroma.

La noche fue realmente cómica si te pones a pensarlo. Hoshi se había puesto algo cariñoso pasada la una de la mañana cuando el alcohol que había consumido empezó a hacerle efecto. Bonnie le sostiene de la misma manera y simplemente parecen una pareja de verdad abrazándose cada vez que pueden. He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de juegos que ellos mismos se han inventado para beber, pero intento pillarlos todos a la primera porque no me gusta mucho el alcohol. Jihoon parece que hace lo mismo porque solamente le vi beber un chupito obligatorio al principio.

Finalmente, cerca de las tres, todos estaban en un punto gracioso y filosófico al mismo tiempo, por lo que creyeron que era buena idea jugar al yo nunca, ese juego en el que bebes si has hecho lo que dicen. Agradezco o tal vez no mucho tener una vida tan aburrida, que no tuve que beber en ningún momento.

-Yo nunca he tenido pareja—todos bebieron o eso al menos pude ver apoyada en el respaldar del sofá.

-¿No bebes?—dice Mae a mi lado, la pareja de Minghao, de manera suave y sin ningún tipo de malicia, pero de cierta manera duele. Todos se callan, teniéndome como punto de visión. 

-Lo siento, no tengo una vida muy interesante—digo, jugando un poco con mis dedos.

-¡No te preocupes! Seguro que eres de esas que está soltera pero tiene a varios detrás—dice Hana, en un intento de animarme pero este tema, simplemente me afecta.

-No, tampoco—digo sonriendo algo cansada—Cero parejas, cero líos, cero pretendientes.

-¡Eso es imposible! Pero, pero si eres guapísima—dice Seungkwan, sorprendiéndose ante la noticia.

-Muchas veces la belleza no lo es todo—mis ánimos decayeron completamente, sin ningún tipo de ganas de continuar con la fiesta. Además, la ausencia de alcohol y lo cansado que ha sido el día no está ayudando—Lo siento pero, me voy a dormir primero. Estoy reventada—intento decir lo más convincente posible, mostrando una sonrisa verdadera a pesar de que sus rostros mostraban preocupación.

-¡Di al menos algo y bébete el chupito! El alcohol está caro y seguro que te ayuda a conciliar el sueño—tararea Seokmin, haciéndome cosquillas en el costado intentando que no fuera a la cama tan…¿Destrozada?

-Está bien. Yo nunca he vivido completamente soltera porque no creo que sea suficiente para nadie—bebo el contenido hasta dejar el vasito completamente vacío. Dejo atrás a todos, con un picor en la garganta sin ser por culpa del alcohol. La nariz está comenzando a picar y mis ojos se nublan al acumular las lágrimas. “Jodidamente sensible”.  
Antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, escucho el vaso de alguien chocar contra la mesa y a Cheol susurrar el nombre de Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi, Holi! Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho pero he estado bastante ocupada con exámenes, tareas y no he tenido tiempo para escribir por mucho que lo estuviera deseando. No os puedo prometer que vaya a actualizar pronto pero sí puedo prometer que intentaré volver lo antes posible. Un besito <3


End file.
